


First kiss

by AnyaCronos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drawing, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	First kiss

After thinking about it for a long time this year I decided to dedicate myself to a campaign against shipwar. Maybe it will be useless but I think it's only right that people stop arguing over pairs of fictitious characters. With this image I declare officially started the year of #noshipwar (I will post an image against the ship war once a week, stay tuned ~ ♪)

[](https://imgur.com/Lu3Nlht)


End file.
